bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How Mermaid Coral Saved Her Class
Plot When Mermaid Coral's class is attacked by a gorilla. Deema, Molly and the Genies must work together to save Mermaid Coral’s class. Trivia Cast # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Beck Bennett as Mr. Bubbles # Katie Crown as Classmate #1 # Scott McCord as Classmate #2 Transcript (The episode starts off at the Zoo.Mermaid Coral’s Class is on a field trip to the zoo.Mermaid Coral has also invited Molly, Deema and the Genies to come along with her.Deema wears a green sleeveless-cropped-shirt and a matching skirt.) * Deema: “The Zoo looks so amazing.” * Molly: “Thanks for inviting us, Mermaid Coral.” * Mermaid Coral: “No problemo.This is gonna be the best field trip ever.” * Glimmer: “Hey Guys.This field trip might be life threatening.” * Chloe: “Sometimes. Something scary might scare us away.” (Then Mermaid Coral slyly sneak over to the gorilla habitat. She constantly watched the gorilla and she gets out the magic key.) * Mermaid Coral: “Just a little unlocking and freedom.” * Molly: “Uh Mermaid Coral. I don’t know about this.” * Deema: “But it’s worth a try.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay. It’s go time for the gorilla.I’m just gonna give it a head start.” * All: “It?” (When Mermaid Coral opened the cage. The gorilla walked out of the habitat. It was heading for Molly.) * Molly: “Nice gorilla(Screaming)Somebody! Help me!” (The gorilla went crazy.) * Mermaid Coral: “Oh no.” (The gorilla grab a tree limb and shook it wildly and ripped leaves off the branch.) * Deema: “Oh dear. Run Molly!” (The gorilla cupped his hands. It beat its mighty chest.Molly started to run.) * Molly: (Screaming). (Molly ran for dear life.) * Deema: “Oh no.” * Mermaid Coral: “Guys.Run!” (The Guppies ran for their lives.Meanwhile, the students are looking in the gift shop.) * Classmate #1: “Wow.Look at all the souvenirs.They’re beautiful.” * Mr. Bubbles: “Some students.Sheesh.” (Mermaid Coral ran past her teacher.) * Mermaid Coral: “Hiya Mr. Bubbles. A gorilla is coming this way.” (The gorilla is heading towards Mermaid Coral’s Class.) * Mr. Bubbles: (Screaming)“Everybody in the gift shop.” * All: (Cheering). (Everyone raced into the gift shop.The gorilla started to bash at the glass door.) * Classmate #2: “We’re all gonna die.” * All: (Screaming). (Deema and Molly are both running in opposite directions.) * Deema: “Huh.What was that.” * Molly: “I wonder what’s going on over at the zoo gift shop.” (Deema and Molly both bumped into each other.) * Both: “Oof.” * Mermaid Coral: “Deema! Molly!” (Mermaid Coral ran over to Deema and Molly. They both are on the ground from crashing into each other.) * Mermaid Coral: “Oh my gosh. Are you girls alright.” * Deema: “We’re fine.” * Molly: “We just randomly bumped into each other. But we’re fine.” (Glimmer and Chloe flew over to Molly, Deema and Mermaid Coral.) * Glimmer: “Um, Mermaid Coral. The good news is you invited us on a field trip to the zoo.” * Chloe: “But the bad news is your class is being attacked by a gorilla.” * Mermaid Coral: “What!” (The Guppies watched as the gorilla bashed at the glass door.) * Mermaid Coral: “Oh man. I never thought this would happen to my class.” * Deema: “What now guys. That gorilla is gonna break through soon.” * Molly: “I got it.We just got to work together.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay. Deema and I will find something we can use to make the gorilla go away. Glimmer and Chloe you guys use your sleeping darts.” * Genies: “Okay.” * Molly: “I’ll help.” * Mermaid Coral: “Let’s do it.” * All: “Yeah.” (The gorilla continue bashing the glass door.) * All: (Screaming). * Mr. Bubbles: “Somebody help us!” (Deema and Mermaid Coral are looking for something to make the gorilla go away.) * Mermaid Coral: “What could we use to make the gorilla go away.” (Then Mermaid Coral bumped into a black leopard.) * Mermaid Coral: “Oh no.Someone, help me!” * Deema: “Mermaid Coral. Yikes. A black leopard. I’ll save you, Mermaid Coral. I’ll hold off the leopard for you.” * Mermaid Coral: “What!” * Deema: “Trust me. Just stay calm and hide.” (Mermaid Coral hid behind a tree. Deema took a deep breath. When she let it all out, she started to go crazy.) * Mermaid Coral: “This is just like what happened when Molly was about to get mauled.” (Deema grabbed a tree limb and shook it wildly and ripped leaves off the branch.) * Mermaid Coral: “Oh my, I can’t stand it. I just can’t stand this epic battle. I have to run away. I’m outta here.” (Deema cupped her hands and she pounds her mighty chest.) * Deema: (Tarzan Yell). (Then the leopard ran off. Mermaid Coral ran away.) * Deema: “Hey Mermaid Coral. Did you see that. I’ve scared off a leopard. I haven’t done it before. That’s going into the never done, seen or met before record books. Isn’t this scary but enthusiastic, Mermaid Coral. Huh. Mermaid Coral, where are you going.” * Mermaid Coral: “I gotta go see what’s going on with my class.” (She jumped in the golf cart and she stopped.) * Mermaid Coral: “Huh.Deema, run.” * Deema: (Whistles). * Mermaid Coral: “I mean Kaleidoscope.” * Deema: “No one ever leaves E-Scope behind that easily. Mermaid Coral, wait for me(Tarzan Yell).” (Deema raced to the golf cart and jumped in.) * Deema: “Look.We can make a trail to get the gorilla back in its habitat.” * Mermaid Coral: “Okay.” (Meanwhile, Molly and the Genies are trying to find something.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Deema Tarzan yelling episodes